The present invention relates to new and useful organic compounds and to a method for their preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to quinoxaline compounds and to a process for their manufacture and a method for forming useful polymeric materials from said quinoxaline compounds.
Polyquinoxalines are a group of polymers having excellent heat resistant properties. At least equally important, these polymers are excellent adhesives and are particularly useful s steel-to-steel structural adhesives. The polyquinoxalines presently known generally have heretofore been prepared by reaction of bis(keto-aldehydes) with tetraamines. However, this present method of preparing polyquinoxalines has several disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that the tetraamines present numerous handling and safety problems, these materials being carcenogenic. Additionally, the tetraamines generally employed to produce these polymers are not readily available and are relatively expensive to obtain. In view of these disadvantages, as well as the general desire to have alternate processes, there is a need for new methods for obtaining the polyquinoxalines.
One potential route to obtaining polyquinoxalines is through the monomeric quinoxalines. However, processes for obtaining monomeric quinoxalines are not well known. Further, there are many possible quinoxaline compounds, many of which have never heretofore been synthesized. Therefore, if the use of monomeric quinoxalines as a source of polyquinoxalines is to find acceptance, there is a need to find new routes to obtaining quinoxaline compounds and a need to find new quinoxaline compounds themselves, which are more suitable as sources of polyquinoxalines.
It is now an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel process for the preparation of quinoxaline compounds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and novel compositions of matter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel route to polyquinoxalines.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide new and novel compositions of matter which are bis-quinoxalines.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel process by which bis-quinoxalines may be obtained.
Additional objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention herein disclosed.